Foretelling Fate:The Lightning Theif
by Ickle Leo
Summary: Your demigods of the prophecy (without Percy. He's missing) go back in time to read the series with the Olympians and Hades. Set in the year Thalia was turned into a tree.


**Notice: This chapter has been re-uploaded. If you have already read this chapter, you can move on. Nothing really big has happened, except that a disclaimer has been added, and Holly's now wearing a dark grey jacket, and the shirt has changed. From what Annabeth can read, it says "MP MI". So, you can move on to the next chapter. If you are just now reading this, thanks for reading! I appreciate it!**

**-Holly-**

* * *

"Thals?"

"Yes, Annie?" I glared.

"What if he doesn't remember me?" She laughed.

"How could he not? You're extremely unforgettable. Besides, you were the one thing that kept him from dying in the River Styx."

"I just have this terrible feeling-"

"Everything's going to be fine, Annie. Chill. Besides, shouldn't you be packing? And sleeping? And eating?" I sighed.

"Packing, yes. Technically, I should be eating and sleeping, but food is so bland without him, and he haunts my dreams whenever I sleep-"

"Please excuse me while I go puke."

"What?"

"You're being too mushy. This is turning into a young adult romance novel way too quickly for my taste."

"Wow. You really _are_ a true Hunter."

"And what exactly was _that_ supposed to mean, missy?"

"That you're really good at rejecting love?" She seemed to consider this, and finally nodded.

"I'll buy that. But seriously. Try to get some good into your twig of a body, and try to get some sleep. What would he say?"

"That I shouldn't worry myself sick over him, and no to worry because he's probably going to be safe in the end anyway."

"Yeah. Pretty much WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU!"

"Repulsive thought number 279."

"What?"

"You think like Percy." A look of horror crossed her face.

"NOOOOO! I'm too young to die! Why must I have been cursed in this way?" I laughed. Kind of.

"It's not the end of the world, you know."

"Might as well be."

"Lighten up, Thals! Tomorrow I'll be out to go retrieve him and then-"

"You'll go on a quest to save the world, and there's a pretty darn good chance I'll never see you or the idiot again."

"Thalia! I didn't know you cared!"

"Well, you two are my family. You're my adopted, and Perce," she shivered. "Well, he's my cousin. Besides Nico, the Hunters, Jason, and Lady Artemis, you guys are the only family I have left. I don't want something bad to happen to you."

"I'm touched. Now, what do I need to do again?"

"Pack? Eat? Sleep? Stop worrying so much? All of the above?"

"I can't!"

"You can't what? Because seriously, Annabeth, you can pretty much do it all." I turned around and came face to face with Leo. Behind him were Jason and Piper.

"Ha, ha. Extremely funny. Now, what was it I can't do again?"

I never had a chance to answer my rhetorical question, because at that moment, we were enveloped in a bright light, and whisked away. When the light faded, we were on Olympus. I looked to be a council meeting, and Hades was there, which was weird, because it's the middle of summer.

But all of that confusion disappeared when I saw her. Hera. She had taken my Percy. She was the reason I hadn't seen him in eight months. She was also ten feet tall.

I did the wise thing.

I marched up to her and started telling her off. I had a few choice words to let loose on her after all she had done to me.

Sadly, I was cut off by two more flashes of light, and somebody running up to me and dragging me away with her hand clasped over my mouth. She was also cussing under her breath, which didn't exactly make me feel any better about our situation.

Suddenly, she spun around, taking me with her. I'm terribly sorry for her behavior, Lady Hera. We'll be right back with you guys in, say, five minutes. Please send Lord Hermes out when our five minutes our up. Thank you." She spun around again, and dragged me out of the room, telling everybody else to follow her.

Once we got outside, she released me, and I glared at her. When she just flat-out ignored me, I looked around at the other people who were there. There was the girl who dragged me. She had dark brown eyes and hair. She was curvy, pretty, and was wearing a black t-shirt with orange lettering (I couldn't read what it said, most of it was covered in her dark grey jacket. What I could see was MP MI), black skinny jeans, and tennis shoes. She had really short hair, and dragons curving in her earring holes and around her ear. She was unarmed, and had earbuds sticking out of her pocket.

Then, both in purple t-shirts with a gold SPQR on them, jeans, and tennis shoes were two people, a girl and a boy. The boy looked like an Asian toddler on steroids. He had black hair, brown eyes, and a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder. He looked thoroughly confused, so I wasn't the only one. Standing beside him was a shorter, African American girl who had golden eyes and curly brown hair. She was definitely younger than the rest, although she had a powerful aura about her. She had a golden Calvary sword hanging from her belt.

The only other people there were me, Jason, Piper, and Leo, who was staring at the brunette.

Finally, she spoke up. "Okay, I'm pretty sure I understand what's going on. But for me to be able to explain this to you guys, you need to believe me and not think I'm insane. Promise?" Everybody nodded, and then she started talking again. "Okay. We've been sent back in time about eleven years to read the books written about Perseus Jackson's life. From what I'm guessing, you four haven't taken off to go to Camp Jupiter yet." As she said that, she looked at me, Piper, Jason, and Leo. "And you two have just left your council meeting to go meet the flying warship." There she looked at the purple duo. "I'm going to introduce everybody to each other." She took a deep breath before beginning again.

"Okay. I'm Holly Beauregard, daughter of Apollo. Beside me, the blonde in orange, is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Beside him, with the kaleidoscopic eyes, is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. The blonde who was spewing profanities at Lady Hera is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Frank Zhang's beside her, with the black hair, he's the son of Mars. And Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, she had the golden eyes. And then, standing right beside me, is Leo Valdez, the son of Hephaestus. Any questions?" I noticed the Hazel girl studying Leo, but I decided not to bring that up. I raised my hand, and she nodded at me to speak.

"Um, they're from Camp Jupiter, right?" she nodded. "So, um, where's Percy?" she studied me for a second before responding.

"I'm not sure. I'm also unsure of what year we're in, though I think we're in 2007, and who sent us. But I'm positive we're all from 2019. Am I right in this?" We all nodded, but I had another question.

"If you're Apollo's daughter, why don't you have the blonde hair and blue eyes of the Apollo kids?" Again, she studied me before responding.

"The sun has its sun spots, right? Well, since Apollo is the sun god, once or twice a year he has children with darker features, or his sun spots. Some examples are Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. We live on our own, usually with mortals. We don't have dyslexia, and the monsters don't come after us. Apollo is allowed to help us more, too. Does that make sense?" I nodded, and then Lord Hermes walked out of the throne room. He was also ten feet tall.

"You guys about done with your little discussion thingy? Pops is getting impatient, and he tends to blast people out of the sky when he's impatient. So. Ready?" Holly nodded and motioned for us to follow her into the throne room.

As I looked around again, I noticed that it looked completely and utterly different from what I had designed. It was actually the old Olympus, which did indeed mean we were in a year before the Titan war. That was a bit helpful.

When we got inside, Zeus had something to say. He looked a bit honked off, so I hoped that Holly doesn't do anything that will get us blasted. "So? Who are you, and why have you come to the kingdom of the gods?" he thundered. Holly took a deep breath, and almost got a word out before a scroll fell from nowhere and landed on her head. She chuckled, picked up the scroll, and read it out loud.

**Dear Demigods, Olympians, and Hades,**

Hades grumbled a little bit, as he wasn't one of the Olympians.

** We, being the Fates, Grandmother Rhea and I, have decided that you Olympians need to learn of the future and some of you demigods need to learn of the past. And Uncle Hades just needs to learn how to stop holding a grudge.**

Said god grumbled again, and brought out a skull and started to mess around with it.

**Kidding, Uncle H, you know I love you in a non-weird way. Well, Gramma R said she loves you as a son, though I can't see how that's possible.**

** Anyway, we're sending seven books so you can learn of the future thanks to some helpful series written by the senior scribe at Camp Half-Blood, Rick Riordan. There are three more books, but we're waiting until those events play out so Uncle P can have a heart attack and he can just need my divine assistance once.**

Poseidon huffed a bit at that, obviously offended, while Apollo and Mom seemed to figure out who was writing the letter.

** At any rate, demigods- introduce yourselves. To Holly- please reveal your parentage. You're the only one that should. Oh, and Holly. Sorry 'bout hitting you on the head with the scroll. It was pretty much the only way to get you to stop talking before you started. And remember, ****chica****, you're my favorite sun spot. Love you! –Apollo**

Holly looked kind of flustered at the compliment from her dad, but a little pleased, too. Apollo just looked confused.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Well? Listen to my son and mother. Introduce yourselves!" Holly was the bravest out of all of us, I guess, because she stepped forward first.

"I'm Holly Beauregard. Yes, I'm Silena's cousin, and I'm one of Apollo's sun spots." Apollo stared at her for a second, before actually getting who she was.

"Chica? You-you're all grown up! We need to talk. But, um, later. I want to know everything!" Holly smiled retreated back into the crowd of demigods, pulled out a phone, and started texting.

After her, we all introduced ourselves, with varying reactions. Hazel got a, "You should be dead!" from Hades, which almost nobody reacted calmly to. After all of that was said and done, everybody stood there awkwardly until Hera spoke up.

"Maybe we should shrink down to human size, and provide the demigods with seating and refreshments?" The gods agreed, and futons appeared, enough so everybody had plenty of space, and chocolate chip cookies magically shimmered into existence.

"Um, Lady Hera? No offense to your cookies or anything, but could we have Sally Jackson's blue cookies? I-I hear they're rather good." That was Holly. How could she know about all of this?

"Of course," Hera said hospitably, and she complied with the request. A plate of Percy's mom's cookies replaced the cookies that were originally there. Everybody took one, and began to nibble on them.

Before long, another scroll dropped from nowhere, along with a package.

**Gods, Demigods, and Hades.**

** Here are the books that we are commanding you to read. We're going to take this time to answer a few of your questions before you start reading.**

**For Annabeth: Percy is a… delicate being. We'll send him in all due time, you just need to be patient. You'll get him back eventually, I promise. Kisses, Aphrodite.**

**For Athena: No, the universe isn't going to unravel because of this. As you experience this in the future, you'll just have extreme déjà-vu for approximately… Six years. You'll be fine. Sincerely, Athena.**

**For the demigods: Your time has been paused while you're here. When you are sent back, it'll be like you blinked your eyes. You'll be able to remember everything, of course. Oh, and no spoilers. Nobody likes somebody who gives out spoilers. Sincerely, Athena (again).**

**For Hera and Hermes: Yes, you two are going to have to find space for these demigods to sleep and provide them with food. Love, Hera.**

**For the gods: Yes, you can take personal days to have with your children. One halfway through the book, one at the end of the book. Love, Hera.**

**For Zeus: Yes, that is your child. Flipping get over yourself. –Apollo**

**For everybody except for Lord Apollo and Holly: She can use a cell phone because the monsters think that she's one of them. The monsters don't come after her, and she can use a cell phone. And, it's always helpful to have a son of Hephaestus as a friend that can make a network that's monster-free. From Caleb.**

**Hugs and Kisses, Grandmother Rhea**

**P.S. Yes, you can call me grandmother. I don't mind! ^_^**

I personally was wondering what Caleb meant by the whole "monsters think she's one of them" thing, but Apollo was just staring at the note. "Who's Caleb?"

"Umm. He's a friend I have. He's at Olympus in the future, apparently. I wonder how…"

"Well, um, who wants to read first, then?"

"I do!" Holly stood up and waved her arm in the air. Apollo tossed her the book, and she read the title out loud in an oracle-y type of voice.

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief**

My head snapped up at the first two words, as did Poseidon's, though I'm rather positive that it was for different reasons. Athena looked rather ponderous at the title.

"The Lightning Thief? Surely somebody didn't steal Father's bolt. Did they?" She looked around the room for answers, but nobody would meet her eyes.

"No spoilers, mother!" I called out, and she turned scarlet.

"Of course. I knew that." Hermes and Apollo snickered at that, but stopped as soon as Athena glared at them.

"Please read, Hailey," drawled Mr. D. He was being so quiet, I barely noticed him. Holly glared at him, along with Zeus and Apollo, before she began again.

**Chapter One: I accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**

* * *

**Word count: 2,398**

**Song of the Chapter: White Horse by Taylor Swift**

** So? Whaddya think? I know this is a little bit overused, but I really like it when I read these, so I decided to write one of them. Please review, it boosts my confidence considerably every time I read a positive review. No flames, please, leave that for Leo.**

** Yeah. All of the characters except for Holly Beauregard belong to Rick Riordan. I don't live in Boston.**

** I hope you liked it!**

**-Holly-**


End file.
